


Subject 13

by Ashery24



Series: Subjects 12, 13 and 14 (Charlie, Keith and Guro) [2]
Category: Blood Soup & Related fandoms (Mafer Games)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Biology, Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Human Experimentation, I'm implaying that Subject 13 is Keith, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Blood Soup), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Subject 13 was normal...





	Subject 13

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first PWP so apologize me if is horrible

Subject 13 was normal. He didn't enjoy the experiments but he didn't complain either. He stood still, stoically waiting. No, not stoically. Insensibly. Nothing they did affected him. He said nothing, just watched. Without saying a word.

  
Clyde decided that Subject 13 was perfect for the creation of the perfect human and decided to move on to the next phase. The extraction of fluids that carried their reproductive cells.

  
Clyde entered the room with the extraction device. Subject 13 looked at him, still as selfless. Clyde smiled, maliciously and proceeded to the extraction. He discardd the clothes that the Subject 13 wore over his legs and then the clothes that covered his private parts.

  
And then Clyde was surprised. Because the reproductive system was different than usual. In all male human beings who had abducted there was always a reproductive system such as a rod. That was a hole with folds. It was the female reproductive system of the species. Strange, since Clyde was sure they had abducted a man but the Earthlings were strange. It was also nothing that Clyde couldn't solve. Clyde set the extraction device aside, since it was specifically designed for humans with the rod-shaped reproductive system, and watched the earthly. They had a device for that reproductive system but it was far away and Clyde felt naughty. They could always abduct another subject. That one, Clyde decided, was for his personal fun.

  
Clyde started working. He smiled lasciviously as he brought a finger to the intimate parts of Subject 13.  
This at first didn't react but after a short time his face contracted. His cheeks turned red and he bit his lip to avoid moaning. Clyde wanted him to groan like the prostitute he knew he was so Clyde moved his finger faster and introduced a second into Subject 13 reproductive channel. Touching the point of pleasure inside triggered it. Subject 13 began to moan audibly, asking for more.

Clyde felt extremely excited and decided to continue. He took his hands off the subject 13 who groaned in disagreement. Clyde laughed, darkly, as she took off her own clothes. His tentacle-shaped member moved in the fresh air and with excitement.

  
Subject 13 began to fight against his bonds, horrified by the member who presented himself. Clyde simply masturbates, with clear satisfaction on her face. He knew that his pre-orgamic liquids were like an aphrodisiac for humans. So when his member touched the entrance, Subject 13 groaned again with pleasure. His member entered the reproductive apparatus of Subject 13 cleanly and Clyde began to move. Subject 13 began to moan louder and asking for more, delirious.

  
Clyde acceded to the demands while his member freely touched and explored all the internal cavity. In a short time the terrestrial cum, causing his inner walls to contract. That made Clyde also cum with a shout of satisfaction.

  
Subject 13 succumbed to fatigue and fell asleep. Clyde simply hummed, happy, as he went to look for instruments to clean up the mess. The Superior Commanders who had sent him shouldn't know about his slip. But it wasn't important. A physical and memory cleaning later, Subject 13 returned to Earth. In Clyde's report it would only be mentioned that Subject 13 was normal but that the subject had't achieved satisfactory results so Subject 13 had been discarded.

**Author's Note:**

> -Throw at you Cleith (Clyde/Keith) and run away-


End file.
